Owls
by Kalayaan
Summary: Two students, who happens to be sworn enemies, found their lack of sleep annoying and tried to get to walk it off...only to find themselves in the company of each other. no spoilers. DMxHG twoshot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was so bored after the exams, and I really don't feel like studying. I _really, really _don't feel like hitting the books. So I decided to go for the next best thing: I wrote a story about a girl who loves to learn. And here is the product of my unfounded boredom. Enjoy. As all writers would want you to, please review. I'm very much open to all feedbacks.

Draco x Hermione. Two-shot fic. (As in, two chapters only)

Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (and related trademarks) in any way. I only own this fanfic…but not its characters.

Note: The two characters here are OOC, for good reasons. Especially Draco. I mean…c'mon people! This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about! Duh!

Owls

'_Damn it! Why can't I sleep?'_ Hermione angrily thought. Her eyes were dead tired, and she could hardly keep them open. But her mind was wide awake. Thoughts kept pouring in her head, and she couldn't shake them off.

And the blanket of silence wasn't helpful either. No noise distracted her from her feelings; feelings that were normally shut away by the day's hustles and bustles. And now they've come to haunt her…inevitably. Seeing her own helplessness against herself, she let her train of thoughts come.

'_I still got the Transfiguration project incomplete. I wonder how I can make it more presentable. Oh, and I still have that darn Potions homework. I'm still one scroll short! Maybe I'll ask some more parchment from Ron or Harry. Heck, they'll probably copy from me anyway. Not this time! I worked hard on this one. Then again, Snape's getting harsher as each day come. He used to be on short fuse, now it's like the fuse blew up all the same!' _

'_Of course, he's always kind to his dear, dear Slytherin. All as evil as him. Especially Malfoy. Oh Malfoy, how I despise him! He intentionally placed that newt tail on Neville's cauldron! That was no accident! I was supervising over Neville's all that time! Poor Neville, points taken from him…and he had to be rushed to the hospital wing. And what did Malfoy and his evil cronies did? Laugh their foolish heads off!'_

She remembered that horrible day at Potions, which caused her to infuriate, which caused her to be more wide awake. Realizing that, she cursed Malfoy as if he was in front of her.

'_Ugh, screw this! How can I sleep when that ferret is plaguing my mind!'_

At this, she decided to take a peaceful walk. _'Maybe to the lake. That always calms me down.'_

She headed for the girl's bathroom. She forced her eyes to open, but tiredness burdened her eyelids. They then turned to slits. She fixed herself up, tied her hair, and wore a yellow sleeveless knitted vest over a red long-sleeved. She then put on a pair of black jeans, and a pair of ankle-high leather boots.

And she headed outside the common room.

Meanwhile…

'_What do I have to give to fall into sleep?' _It was nonetheless Draco Malfoy, grumbling in his half-asleep stupor. He, too, was finding a hard time to sleep. And like his Gryffindor counterpart, trains of thoughts entered his mind unwillingly.

'_I've got to admit, today was kinda fun. I wonder who placed that newt tail in Longbottom's cauldron. I'd like to shake that person's hand! Genius! And Granger got blamed for it! Stupid mudblood took responsibility. Extra assignment…probably means nothing for her, though. Stupid ugly bookworm! I bet she's having the time of her life writing 5 scrolls on how the newt tail is significant to Potions.'_

He thought with a smile although a smaller voice ringed in his mind, _'But it was like pangs to you to see Hermione get flushed like that.'_

'_NO!' _He defended. _'I was fine with that! I even laughed at her misery!'_

'_Physically, but how come you felt hollow inside when you noticed Hermione's eyes start to water? And how is it that you felt sorry for her when she looked away from Snape and the Slytherins? Hmm, explain that?'_

'_I said I was just fine with Hermione's sad eyes! It was even amusing!'_

'_Na-ah! It pains you so, to pretend like she's nothing to you. In truth, Hermione's the name you whisper at night.'_

'_I have no desire whatsoever for Hermione! Wait, why did I just let her foul name pass through my lips? It's Granger! GRANGER!' _Unfortunately for Draco, he said the latter part out loud. Luckily, no one was awake to hear it.

'_I'm losing my mind.' _And at this, he stood up and fixed himself. And headed for a nighttime stroll.

'_Ah, this is peaceful._' Hermione thought, as she gazed upon the Great Lake. Velvet waters reflected the blue moonlight. It was so peaceful that she imagined herself walking on the water without falling. A blanket of calmness rested upon the atmosphere. The full moon was shining, and their rays danced upon the leaves. Quiet happiness filled Hermione's heart. _'Finally, away from everything! School work, Malfoy, noise, Malfoy, tension, Malfoy…' _ She was in a condition in where she knows it's best to be alone. Not even Harry or Ron could be a good companion as of the moment. Definitely not Malfoy.

She rested on her back, and let the soft grass blades caress her skin. Nature's sounds slowly lulled her to the sleep she was yearning for. She was in an oblivious state of bliss. So oblivious, that she didn't hear someone coming.

His blonde hair was soft against the cool night breeze. His green and silver robes shone magnificently against the pale moonlight. The darkness contrasted well with his icy blue eyes.

He, too, gazed upon the serenity of the lake. _'I didn't know that lake could be this peaceful.' _Though he belongs to a house famous for its notorious behavior, tonight, his silent longing for peacefulness was satisfied.

Draco walked towards the lake, and has this wild notion of touching its serene surface.

It was amazing, really; these two people didn't realize they were in the company of each other.

Draco decided to survey the scene more. Leaves danced with the breeze; once or twice, he saw some kind of fish surface to the water, then dive down back again. By his left side, he saw…

'_A lump of earth?' _

Overcome by curiosity, he walked towards it. He then discovered that it was no piece of earth at all. It was, as he kneeled beside it, a human being; a girl. By her clothes, she's definitely a Gryffindor. _'Who else would sport gold-and-red? Hideous!'_

'_What the heck-? Is she dead?' _He thought nervously, panic rising. He felt her wrist, and felt a pulse. _'Okay, she's alive, but who is 'she' exactly?' _As she lied on her back but her face looked away. In fear he might awake her (as that would naturally have questions entailed to it), he slowly turned her face towards him. A gasp escaped his mouth.

'_Granger!' _

His fear was confirmed, as she slowly opened her eyes.

She felt tired but conscious. But she couldn't have been ready to the sight that loomed before her.

A boy, also in the 7th year, with gentle flowing blonde hair, and blue eyes one could wander and get lost in. Smooth and fair complexion raced throughout his body. His robes shone silver and green.

She woke up with a start.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, and she sat up sharply, ready to run at any minute.

For a minute, her brown eyes locked with his blue eyes. Something about him at the moment told her she up to no harm. She let her guard down.

Draco was surprised, to say the least, at the amazing turn of events. Here he was, at the shore of the Great Lake, with the best friend of his arch enemy under the pale moonlight. Her soft curls (she had set her hair to what she did in the Yule Ball, 3 years ago) rested gently on her shoulders, as most of it was tied by a hair band. Her soft and fair complexion was greatly accented by the sapphire moonlight. Her lips were rosy, and her body was well-defined by what she wore.

Awkward silence drifted in the scene. He sat down, while she was some good distance away from, seated with her legs slightly stretched away from her.

He decided to break the silence. "Sheesh, mudblood, don't act like I'm going to take advantage of you." He said, with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

She visibly blushed at his words. "It's…it's not like that! I just…couldn't believe this."

"Believe what?" Draco asked, feigning ignorance.

"This! I mean, I just wanted to talk a walk to set my mind off…everything, and then I end up with…you." Hermione managed to stutter out.

"Don't make it sound like it's planned."

"I bloody know it's not!" Hermione felt her dormant anger rising in her. "Why would I plan anything with you? Especially not since that incident in Potions class!"

"What does that have to do with me? You took responsibility for it!"

"You placed that newt tail in Neville's cauldron didn't you? You slimy little…"

"That wasn't me!"

"Oh it was most definitely you! Who else could've done it?"

"I'm not the only Slytherin, you know. I'm not the only one who has something against you prats!"

"Yeah, but YOU have the greatest grudge of them all!"

He sneered at her comment. "Yeah, that's just about right."

She visibly shook. "Why you disgusting foul-"

Draco raised a hand to cut her off. "Save it, mudblood." He was surprised when she just sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, I guess." She said, her voice resigned. "I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Yeah…I suppose so." Draco reciprocated.

Awkward silence fell again.

A/N: First chapter is done! Ye-bang! This one's more of setting the scene. Sigh…don't worry; you'll see the climax in the next chappie. I just love making these two characters…oops…ain't gonna tell ya!

Review, okay? I want to know what you think of my first HP fic. Be fair, okay:P


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The last of two chapters! Yey! I'll satisfy your thirst for teen romance right here! Bwahahaha…that just sounds so wrong!

Owls (2)

"So…" It was Hermione's turn to smash the eerie silence. "What are you doing this late at night?"

Draco looked up in surprise. She's actually trying to have a _civilized _conversation with him! He might be a Slytherin, but he was raised to be decent.

"I couldn't sleep. Something's got me all worked up for some reason." He said, looking at the lake again.

"Yeah, me too. The whole Potions thing kept ringing in my head. I'm so sorry for Neville. Are you sure it wasn't you?"

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure of what I did and what I didn't do!" Sarcasm draped his words.

Hermione looked at the lake, too. "Tonight's beautiful, isn't it?"

Now he was really surprised. She was gentle to him tonight. No snide comments or harsh comebacks…what is up with her tonight? Is this what lack of sleep can do to her?

"I guess it is." He found it hard to say anything more.

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew, and Draco saw Hermione give an involuntary shiver. He felt compelled to do something he normally wouldn't.

The sudden harsh wind slapped her skin beneath her clothes. From her sitting position, she raised her knees, folded her arms on top of them, and partly buried her face in it. What happened next surprised her.

She suddenly felt something quite heavy yet warm placed around her. She opened her eyes to see Draco's robe. She looked at him, puzzled. He didn't give any reaction to that.

Gratified by the warmth, she uttered out, "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it." He meant it. He lied on his back to gaze on the stars instead. She felt Hermione still looking at him with the confused expression. He didn't make it obvious, though.

Hermione, on the other hand, is truly madly deeply confused yet delighted at the same time. She didn't know he could be this…respectful.

Having the robe taken off revealed his emerald green long-sleeved sweater. The collars of his white undershirt had been fashionably jutted out of the v-necked sweater. His eyes gazed the millions of stars above them, and the trademark blonde hair of his fluttered in the even rhythm of the wind.

"How long are you going to look at me like I just performed a miracle or something?" He asked, though not looking at her.

She chuckled at the thought, "This is as close to a miracle as you can get."

"I just let you borrowed my robe, that's all. Don't make it sound bigger as it is." Draco said calmly.

Hermione whispered to herself, "This is getting weirder."

"I heard that. And yeah, it is." Draco replied. "Look…uhh…since we're talking like these…umm…yeah, I guess I want to apologize. For everything I've done."

"Oh? For _everything _you've done? As is, to everyone?"

"What? No, no. Just to you. I'm not sorry about what I did to Weasley or Potter."

"Just me, is that what you mean?"

"Yeah, don't make me say it again. You don't know how hard it is to swallow that much pride." He said, sitting upright again.

"Thanks. That means something to me."

"Well, don't get a head of yourself. We'll still be enemies tomorrow."

"We're still enemies tonight." Hermione replied.

Before he recovered from her answer, another of the seemingly-endless surprises came. Hermione hugged him 'round his neck.

"Hey…" He puffed in shock, but that was all that came out of him. For some reason, he liked it the sensation. It's not everyday you get embraced by your enemy.

She was in a daze. A heavenly daze. Her eyes closed in the intimacy. She forgot all about their fight, all about their supposedly hate for each other.

She was equally keen when she felt his arms envelop around her. She unconsciously let out a gasp. Little did she know that he liked every bit of it.

He, too, forgot about everything. He forgot he was a Slytherin. He forgot he was a Malfoy. He forgot she was a Gryffindor. He forgot she was of muggle-born.

All he knows is that he's feeling something he never felt before. And he savors in every moment of it.

Before he knew what he was doing, he lifted her chin up. Her lethargic eyes looked up at him with the same amount of affection. His gaze turned to her slightly parted lips. Almost welcoming, slightly parted lips.

He slowly lowered his face, as she faintly raised hers.

He came closer. Close enough that she felt his breath caress her skin, and their lips almost touching. Her body heat rose to an unbearable heat, and she could hear her heart pounding deafeningly in her ears.

She closed her eyes, as she was overwhelmed by the absolute bliss. She felt her hair band slide down her hair, but she was in so much delight that she didn't bother to do anything.

He felt his lips gently pressed on hers. She felt keenness like no other. Gradually, she felt something different emanating from him. Like…burning, almost hungry passion. He withdrew after what seemed like a blissful eternity. They both panted for air. They could hear each other's shallow breath.

Before she realized it, her lips were pressured by his once again. This time with the same fierce passion…like all that he had been holding back all these time…they were all freed tonight. She involuntarily moaned as the robe enveloping her slid down. She felt one hand support her back, and another pulling her waist up also for support.

She felt helpless, vulnerable and fragile all at the same time…and she loved every single second of it.

Suddenly, he withdrew again, but only for a millimeter of so. She still felt his lips caress hers, though. Her longing came out as another moan. Oh he teases.

He deliberately stopped to tease her, and instead played his lips just over hers. He felt her slight uncomfortable fidgeting, and he was amused at the thought of it.

Answering to her craving, she pulled him closer, and let her fingers entangle with his hair. It was as divine as she imagined it would be.

She felt his muscles loosen from the tension under her fingertips. Suddenly, she felt his tongue trace her lips. She let out a gasp and he took the chance. Her body heat rose once again to an intolerable heat, as she felt his tongue encircle in the walls of her mouth.

All of a sudden, they broke free of their seventh-heaven trance when they heard some twigs snapping. It could just be an animal but they're not taking their chances. They both stood up sharply and made a run for it. Draco managed to grab his jacket.

This time, panic rose within them. It was sometime after midnight already, and it is _way _past their curfew already. They run to the castle and rushed to their respective house towers. In the center staircase, they stopped for breath. For some reason, the two started laughing.

"Umm…I…guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Well…goodnight I guess." Draco said.

They raced up the staircase and into the common rooms of their houses. They slept easily with the events of the night soothing them to sleep.

The next morning…

"YES! The weekend is here!" Ron and Harry chorused as they gazed upon the morning sun.

"Oy, what's this?" Ron noticed on the ground. He picked it up and recognized it as Hermione's. "Harry, come see this." Harry rushed up and Ron showed him.

"I think that's the hair band Hermione was looking for all morning." Harry explained.

"How did it get here? Unless she was here before us?"

"Nah, she's still asleep." Harry replied.

"Maybe it was brought by owls." A bored voice came behind them. They turned around to see who it was.

"Malfoy." They grumbled under their breath. But Draco walked away with a sneer on his face. Harry had an inkling that he knew something they didn't.

"Forget it, mate." Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He couldn't possibly have anything to do with this."

A/N: And so it ends! Well, please review! Thanks! I dedicate this fic to animechick001. She introduced me to the wonderful pairing of Draco and Hermione!

But people, do review! As of 20 January 2006, 8:32 pm, I have 793 hits on my stats! But only 5 reviews! C'mon! Review it please! It's greatly appreciated and it makes me feel good. And when I feel good, I get inspired to write! More preferably, more Draco-Hermione fics! Just follow this arrow…

v


End file.
